Start From The Beginning
by AriaRain
Summary: This story starts just before Lissa and Rose are taken back to the academy, the twist is that Rose was raised in Baia by her father and grew up knowing and loving Dimitri. It has some of the original Vampire Academy plots, with a twist, and some of my own plots. DISCLOSURE I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, nobody loves the authors note, but I thought that it would be a good way to start out my book so that I can let you all know what to expect from me. For starters I love to hear everyone's opinions I am not afraid of harsh opinions but I do hope that anyone who reviews will keep the criticism constructive. Also I will try to get at least 2 chapters out a week however I can't make any promises due to my schedule. Lastly I will try to have as few authors notes as possible after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

" _Hello," he answers the phone_

 _I barely speak above a whisper because I am starting to cry, I never cry but I know that after this call he will never forgive me._

" _It wasn't safe for Lissa at the academy anymore so I took her with me when I left the compound. I need you to let everyone know that the princess is safe with me but that we aren't coming back, we have decided to make it on our own." The tears are running down my face at this point._

" _Roza," his voice too is at a whisper._

 _All I can say is, "I'm sorry."_

" _Roza don't do this, you are going to get yourself killed. How could you this." I know at this point that he is angry._

" _Goodbye, forever Dimitri."_

 _He starts yelling "No, this isn't over Roza, don't you dare hang up the phone. Tell me where you are, this can still be fixed. It isn't over Roza…"_

 _I hang up the phone because I know that I had to do this and I can't let him convince me that everything is going to be okay because it wouldn't not if Liss and I went back to that place. I didn't have another choice, but I knew this was the end of us and that very thought brought me to my knees. In a phone booth in the middle of small town Montana, I start uncontrollable and hysterically sobbing._

I wake up in a cold sweat, It's been two years since that night but it didn't seem to matter because just about every night I dreamed about it. It made it feel like it was just yesterday, I wondered how long it would take me to get over the pain. I sighed there was no point in staying in bed, it's not like I was going to be able to go back to bed. So instead I get up and head to the shower. As soon as I get out I smell bacon, Lissa must be trying to cook again.

I walk into the conjoined living room, kitchen of our small apartment and sure enough as soon as Lissa sees me she smiles.

"Rose I really think that I am getting the hang of this cooking thing."

I laugh, "Hmm does that mean that you at least didn't burn it to ash this time."

"It wasn't ash last time," she said defensively which just makes me laugh more.

"Whatever you say Liss," I answer as I grab up a piece of bacon, and inspect it. Well it looked like bacon, so how bad could it really be I thought. As soon as I take I bite, I spit it out.

"What the hell is this, it doesn't even taste like bacon."

This time she was the one laughing, "that's because it's not bacon, well not exactly. It's this stuff called tofu, apparently it has no meat in it and is super healthy."

"Oh my lord Liss, what kind of blood sucking vampire decided to try tofu."

She starts to pout, "You know I don't like the V word."

"Yeah well we are going to be late for school, so will you feed the beastie so that we can go."

"Rose he is not a beast, he's a cat," Lissa says. I just roll my eyes, grab my bag and head into the hallway to make sure everything is safe.

Ugh first period Pre-Calculus nothing is worse than this and it is completely unuseful. So instead I grab out my personal guarding grade 12 textbook, I order our textbooks right before we leave the city we are staying in so that I can keep up with my curriculum.

As soon as school is out I meet Lissa in the gym. She does her homework, while I do a work out and then have basketball practice. After that we pick up something to eat from our favorite chinese restaurant, before we head to my prefered gym, which fortunately has an electronics room where she can hang out on the computer, while I take my MMA class.

As soon as we walk through the door,

"Rose, I like it here when do we have to leave," Lissa whispers. I would never say it but I was with her, I actually really liked Portland, Unfortunately we had been here for almost three months which meant that we would have to leave next week.

I sigh, "We have to pack up and leave before next week," I answer her.

She gave me a sad look, "Where are we headed next?"

"I don't know is there somewhere in particular that you would like to go?"

She smiles, "well I was thinking that we could head south towards New Mexico."

I laugh, "why do you want to go to New Mexico, the heat down south will just be uncomfortable?" Why doesn't she ever think these things through?  
"Well," she says, "I was thinking that since it is winter the heat won't be so bad and I would really like to visit Mexico."

Hmm, well there were definitely less Moroi in Mexico. Plus when summer comes it would be easier to come up north because they would be searching for us here anymore. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright Liss, let's start packing tomorrow.

"Yay."

"but for tonight I am headed to bed."

"Okay," she says, but I can tell she is excited.

After a hot shower to relax my muscles, I curl up in bed and start to drift into sleep. this time though, weirdly enough I didn't have my usual dream, though this wasn't much better.

 _I was in a crowded little apartment filled with dozens of other teenage Dhampir, all of which were drinking. I grab a bottle of Tequila and start doing shots with Mason, Shane, and Eddie. Suddenly I hear a booming voice, "anyone not in their dorms in 15 minutes will be suspended."_

 _I start laughing and look over to see my handsome Russian god here to break up the party._

 _I yell, "Stop being such a buzz kill, Dim… Guardian Belikov, all we are dooin is havvvin a little bit of fuuuunn, don't yoouu remember whaat thatt looooks a like." I am slurring my words but at the moment I don't care._

 _He grabs me by the arm, and waits for everyone to leave._

" _Rose," oh crap he is pissed, he never calls me Rose when we are alone._

" _What the hell were you thinking, being here? Getting this drunk you know better than doing something this stupid."_

" _Well it's rather simmple, I was bored and after all you did call me a chilld earlllier so I thouught I would stttart acting mooore like one."_

" _Rose, this behavior is completely inappropriate."_

" _Dooon't even start Dimitri."_

 _He looks calmer, "Roza please let's talk about this tomorrow."_

" _There is nothing to talk about, yoouuu kept things frommmm me. Youuu lied to me and you broke your promise." my eyes started to tear up._

" _So nooo Dimitri, I don't wanna talk to you, because weeee are on a breaak in cassse youuu don't remember."_

That was the last thing I had said to Dimitri before I had left for good.

I woke with a start, surprised by the dream but pulled out of it because of the knocking at the door. Lissa and I didn't have any friends, nobody should be knocking at our door. Lissa walked out to the living room and I hissed,

"Get into the closet, and if anything should happen then you need to run, leave me here and go to New Mexico, Liss."

After she was hidden, I walked over to the door preparing myself for the worst. The door opened to reveal him.


	3. Chapter 3

There standing outside my door was a 6'7, brown eyed, and brown haired god.

"Dimitri," I whisper shocked.

"I am here to return the Princess Vasilisa Dragomir to St. Vladimir's Academy." His voice is cold and detached and as says this he won't look at me. Not that it would have mattered he has his guardian mask on.

"Well, I am sorry but I can't let you take her," I am practically snapping at him.

"Ms. Mazur should you stand in my way, I shall have to arrest you for treason." Dimitri says this with a certain coolness. He wouldn't really have me put to death would he? one way to find out.

"Do as you must Guardian Belikov but I am afraid she is already gone."

"Really," he says and I know that he knows that I am lying to him. This is what happens when you grow up with someone.

"Very well then, Princess Vasilisa just in case you are here and Ms. Mazur has told you to stay hidden know that if I come back with just her there will nobody there to argue for her when she is tried for treason. In case you don't know if she is found guilty she will be put to death."

"Quite exaggerating they wouldn't sentence a 17 year old girl to treason." I say this but it is too late because Lissa walks out of the closet.

"Rose I can't risk that."

I consider for a second fighting Dimitri I could at least buy us enough time to get out of here.

"Don't even think about there is 30 guardians waiting down there for just that," he said.

I sigh giving up.

Dimitri handcuffed me and put us in seperate cars on the way to the schools private jet. Once we are on they seperate up into different sections and then 5 guardians sit there watching me making sure I don't try anything.

"Hey, Comrade you mind taking these handcuffs off now that I can't do anything." Dimitri doesn't even look at me.

"Come on Comrade, what am I going to do, jump off the plane," I snap. It doesn't do anything because he still doesn't look at me. So that how he is going to play it.

"At least the last time you handcuffed me…" I don't even finish before his head snaps back to look at me. He walks over without looking at me and unlocks my handcuffs.

before he walks away I say, "are you really going to pretend that I don't exist?" he doesn't bother to answer me, just walks back to his seat. Ugh, he was the one who wanted to talk before I left, and now he is giving me the silent treatment.

After hours in an absolutely silent plane we make it to the the academy's airstrip, it's early morning. Which means that all the students classes have ended and everyone will be making their way to the dining hall. Of course the guardians decided to walk us straight through the main hall which means that all of the eyes are on us. They are taking us to Kirova's office. This day is just getting better and better.

As soon as we walk in Kirova starts her rant and I of course tune it all out and use this chance to look at Dimitri. Just before Liss and I had ran we had gotten in a huge fight. I think that we would have worked it out if I had stayed, but instead I had ran away to protect Lissa. Between the fight we'd had and leaving him, he probably would never forgive me. Until he had showed up at my door it never really hit me just how much I had missed. Being back here with him hating me would be hell.

Suddenly I heard my name and was taken out of my musings. "Ms. Mazur, you have no standing in moroi society and after your actions you could hardly be called a novice, anymore. Therefore you have no place in this school and although you will not be tried for treason you will be expelled."

"Is that so?" A man's voice came from the door.

"Papa," I yell as I jump out of my seat and run to him, and he gives me a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kiz, it seems that you have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble here," he says not really answering my question.

Kirova interrupts us, "Ms. Mazur please sit back down." Once I am seated she starts back in.

"Mr. Mazur, your daughter has broken just about every rule we have, in the past we made exceptions for her bad behavior due to you generous donations. However, endangering the life of the Princess Dragomir is something that we just can't look passed."

Abe chuckles, "I see, if your sure."

"Mr. Mazur, your daughter couldn't even catch up with her classmate if she wanted to," but as Kirova says this she starts to look nervous that Abe hasn't argued with her.

"I see, well you would know after all you did the guardian training."

Kirova pales, if I didn't think that it would get me into more trouble I would start laughing, because papa is about to get his way.

"well," She's stuttering, "it would be impossible to learn two years of work in less than a year before graduation."

All he says is "Hmm." Oh crap the old man has an idea.

"Pavel, do you believe it is impossible for my little girl to catch up at this point?"

Pavel, has been my father's guardian for as long as I can remember, he was like family to us.

"No not impossible." He answers,"Not if she works twice as hard and is mentored."

Suddenly Zmey had a twinkle in his eye, this was never good. "Well that shouldn't be a problem, after all one of my private guardians, the ones I sent here because it is where my little girl goes to school, used to mentor her. Guardian Dimitri, you wouldn't mind taking up your old position would you?" It wasn't actually a question.

Dimitri cleared his throat, "No, sir, I wouldn't mind at all.

Zmey smiled, "well, now that we have figured out that she can indeed graduate do you have any objections headmistress Kirova."

"No," hey at least she knows when she has been defeated.

The door opens, "Well now that punishments have been doled out, it is time I have a discussion with Vasilisa, regarding her family Inheritance." I turn around to see Victor Dashkov, Lissa's father's closest friend.

"As you know," he continues, "your father left me in charge of your trust fund until the time you turn 18, so let us go over a monthly allowance for you. As well as catch up my dear."

Victor looks worse than ever, I knew that he was ill but I guess that he had grown much sicker since we had left. As the he and Lissa started talking, I seen papa walk out of the office. I knew I would have no interest in Lissa and Victor's conversation, so instead I quickly followed him out.

"Papa"

He turns around looking unsurprised, "Kiz."

"Are you mad?"

He looks at me for a moment before answering, "Kiz, I wish you hadn't just ran away but I am proud of you."  
I stare at him shocked.

He chuckles, "My 15 year old daughter left on her own and made it out in the real world staying hidden for almost two years. You did well breaking the rules, How could I not be a proud father?"

"I love you, papa." I tell him and I hug him.

"Love you too little trouble maker," he says as we walk toward his apartment in guest housing.

My father is a mob boss who I am told is rather terrifying, except when it comes to me. With me he is a loving father.

Within a few minutes we are at the guest housing, sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. My father is quiet, which doesn't usually bode well.

Finally he speaks, "Your mother knows you are back."

"You told her I ran away," I ask with horror.

He laughs, "I didn't have to the whole moroi world knows that you ran away."

I groan, "Is she going to come here, papa." I have only met Janine Hathaway a few times but each time was awful. She never failed to tell me how much of a disappointment I was.

"No, I don't think that she will come to visit," Abe says thoughtfully.

"But."

"but," he starts, "I wouldn't be surprised if you got a message or a call."

"Ugh."

He starts laughing. "Hate to say it but your brought it upon yourself Kiz."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, in my dorm. I glanced at the clock, well shit I am already running late Dimitri is going to have my ass. I jumped up, threw on a sports bra, shorts and a St. Vladimir's Academy Sweater. Then I ran out the door towards the gym. Sitting right outside was Dimitri.

He doesn't look up "you are late."

"I know, I am really sorry Dimitri." I look at him hoping that he will talk to me.

All he says is, "We are starting today with a 10 mile run to work on endurance. Let's get started."

I sigh I really wish that we could talk but I know when he is like this it is no use so I start running, allowing memories from our passed to flood my thoughts.

 _I slam his door shut. He looks up at me from his bed._

" _What's wrong Roza?"_

" _I ran into Ivan today," I answer speaking very slowly._

" _Oh, I didn't know that he was at the academy. Did he says something to upset you?" he asked._

" _He said that you and Tasha were a thing."_

 _Dimitri stares at me for a second before he speaks, "Roza, let me explain."_

" _I don't want to hear your explanation," I snap._

" _Roza, please it was a long time ago."_

" _I don't care you should have told me," at this point I was yelling._

" _Roza, please listen to me," Dimitri begged._

" _No, I asked you if anything was going on with her and you told me there wasn't."_

" _Because there wasn't."_

 _I look at him, "you lied to me," I say quietly._

" _Roza," he said softly._

" _No, you promised that you would never lie to me." I have started crying at this point. "You broke your promise, and you lied to me. You made me feel like I was crazy, thinking that there was something between the two of you."_

" _Roza, please just let me explain."_

 _Before this, he had always made me feel loved and safe, but right now I just felt betrayed. I couldn't handle it. So i walked out slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to be alone because I didn't want to have to deal with everything so instead I went to the party Mason told me about._

It was such a stupid fight, I really wish I could tell him how sorry I am. Instead I keep running remembering furth back to when he told me that he was going to start working at St. Vladimirs.

 _We were in my family home in Baia Russia, papa and Pavel were out on a business errand so we were in my room lying on my bed._

" _So, your father is sending and extra 25 of his guardians to St. Vladimir when you go back this fall." Dimitri says quietly as he pulls me closer._

" _He mentioned it, said that he wanted to make sure it was safe for me there." I answer as I lean up to kiss him gently._

" _Did he mention that he is sending me?" Dimitri asked like this was completely important._

 _I sit up quickly, "What, no he didn't, are you really going to move to St. Vladimir."_

 _Dimitri chuckles, "yes, your father said that he wishes me to continue mentoring when you are back in school. You don't mind do you?"_

 _I kiss him feverently, "Nothing would make me happier than to get to see you every single day."_

" _Yeah, what about a key to my apartment." He whispers as he kisses me passionately. Slowly he pushes me back onto the bed and starts to unbutton my shirt._

"10 miles are done we can start the reps," Dimitri yells out. We walk into the gym in silence.

"Today you are going to do 100 pull-ups, 100, sit-ups, and 100 push-ups to start." He says this without even looking in my direction. I decide to start with the pull-ups. As I start my pull-ups, I decide to try to talk to him.

"Dimitri at some point we are going to have to talk to each other."

"40," great he is now counting my pull-ups, so he doesn't have to talk to me.

"So I guess this means that you are going to keep giving me the cold shoulder," I ask.

"45."

"Are you serious," I groaned. This was going to be long training session.

"55," was his answer.

After the rest of a completely silent training session, I head to the dining hall. Where I see Lissa talking to someone. Of course, she is talking to Christian, the weird boy she went on a few dates with before we left. I wonder if they are going to become a thing again. I hope not, his sarcastic attitude gets on my nerves.

Lissa looks up as I sit down at the table, "Rose, how was your morning training."

"Quiet, very quiet," I mumble partly to her ad partly to myself. Before she could reply Jessie Zeklos walks his way over.

"Hey Rose, glad to see that you are back maybe we could have a little welcoming home party." Then he whispers in my ear, "A party of two.

I laugh, he has been trying to get into my pants for years, but I would never cheat on Dimitri. "Good luck with that Jessie, and that is my que to get to my personal defense training class."

As I walk into the gym I see about 50 other novices standing around, I look around until I see Mason. As soon as I spot him I walk over there.

"Mase, did you miss me?" I ask him.

He chuckles but gives me a bear hug, "Hey, we heard that you were back, where have you been beautiful." He flirts shamelessly but also harmlessly.

"I've been keeping my winning streak unlike you, I heard Eddies been handing you your ass." I tell him laughing.

"Yeah well you have missed 2 years of training so anyone hear can kick your ass," Shane yells from a few feet away.

"Hey, Shane why don't you put your money where your mouth is," I yell back.

"Ah crap," says mason, " she is going to kick his ass."

Shane smiles, "your on Rose."

Sure enough as soon as we reach the mat, I realize that he is right handed and therefore much weaker on his left side, and much less like to defend it. I let him take the first punch but block it easily. Then I kick his legs out from underneath of him, as soon as he drops to the ground I hit his chest with a pretend stake.

"And that Shane is how you get your ass handed to you by a girl who hasn't done training in 2 years." He gives me a dirty look which causes me to start laughing.

The rest of the week passed by rather fast because the next thing I knew it was sunday. I figured that Kirova wouldn't stop me from going out if it was to church, which meant that I could socialize outside of class. Papa had business at court and had left a few days ago and as for Dimitri, he still wasn't speaking to me. I think I might just take Jessie up on his little bit of fun offer.

After my shower I put on a matching black lace bra and panty set, with tight skinny jeans a low cut tank and my tightly cut leather jacket. I let my hair down for the day and head over to the church.

As soon as Lissa sees me "Rose what are you doing out, you know that your not supposed to be out and about right now."

"Relax Liss, even Kirova wouldn't keep a girl from her religious needs." I say this with a smile because we both know that is so not why I am here. As Lissa and I walk to the front pew we pass by Jessie, and I quickly whisper in his ear.

"Meet me in the girls commons of the Dhampir building, third floor," and then I keep walking forward.

As soon as church is out I have to say goodbye to Lissa, because she is right I was pushing my luck by just showing up to the church. Then I head back to my dorms. To my surprise Jessie is already there.

He smile up at me, "Hello Rose."

"Why are you talking right now." I ask him.

He chuckles, "guess that means you are a right down to business type of girl." He kisses my neck. Suddenly I feel his fangs come out.

"Wait, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Having a little fun Rose, lighten up. I just want a bite." He answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I shake my head, and push away from him but before I can say anything, the door is thrown open. Dimitri walks right up to Jessie grabs ahold of his shirt, he looks pissed.

"Zeklos, I swear to god if I ever see you around here again you won't be facing detention." Dimitri threatened him. He looked angrier than I had ever seen him. As soon as Dimitri let go of Jessie, he ran out of the room like he was lit on fire. Dimitri glares at me for a minute before he says anything.

"I see your now cheating on me."

I stare at him is kidding me, " are you serious, how could I cheat on you, when you won't speak to me or even look at me," I yell at him.

"What did you expect Rose? I begged you to talk to me, to come back to me, to work things out, but instead you ran off and I didn't see or hear from you in 2 years. Not until I had to track down the Princess. What am I supposed to say to you, Rose? Am I supposed to just pretend like nothing happened and go back to where we were?" At this point he is yelling too, then he breaks down and I can see the tears in his eyes." Before this I don't think that I ever really thought about just how much I had hurt him.

All I can say is, "I am so sorry, Dimitri. I never meant for any of this to happen." Instead of leaving I just stand there, hoping that he will say anything but he doesn't. Instead he walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't been able to write lately I'm really busy between work and school but I promise to try and get at least 3 chapters out a week. Also I haven't decided whether or not I am going to continue to post every time I finish a chapter or if I am just going to post all the chapters I do in a week on Fridays. Please comment which of the two you would prefer. I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow. One more thing if you want to ask me about why I did certain things in my story please feel free to message me. I would be more than happy to explain, my idea behind the story. However I won't ever write it in my author's note because that would cause me to have extremely long author's notes and if I can help it I prefer to not do them at all.**

I just stood there in absolute shock. When suddenly I am suck into Lissa's head

 _It has never been disorienting before, I can hear her screams. I can feel her debilitating fear. She is covered in blood staring at the dead fox. It was hanging there in front of her door, there is blood everywhere._

Suddenly I am snapped back into my own body. As soon as I can feel my legs I start running towards the Moroi dorms. I pull out my phone and call the first number in my contacts. I don't wait for him to speak.

"Dimitri I know you are angry but this isn't about us. This is about Lissa she was threatened. You need to get to the Moroi dorms and bring back up."

I don't wait for him to speak because I am within a few yards of lissa's dorm so I hang up the phone. She is holding herself rocking back in forth sobbing, with fear and horror. I quickly realized that there is too much blood. I look over her more closely, she has cuts on her arms. Oh, god there was so much blood. I pull her inside and take her to the bathroom, quickly I wipe and bandage her arms throwing a huge jacket over her.

"There is so so much blood. Blood everywhere. I I tried to save it but but it was too late. So much blood." She was rambling on and on, I was really worried about her, but I didn't have time to say anything because Alberta, Dimitri, and all of the other guardians were here, walking around and cleaning up the bloody mess.

"You must be Rose," Says a pretty Moroi woman. "My name is Deirdre, I am the school psychologist and Ms. Dragomir, I want you to know you can come see me anytime you need. Tonight however, I am going to give a sedative to calm you down and allow you to sleep tonight.

As soon as she was asleep I walked out of the dorm unfortunately all of the blood was still there. Now that Liss wasn't in danger a memory overtook me.

 _I was 10 and I went to visit my grandparents in Antalya Turkey._

" _Grandma Akasma do I really have to practice my fighting during summer break."_

" _Child it's important to practice your skills, even when on a break. Because in 8 short years there will not be any such breaks, and even with a tough work schedule you must still find time to practice your skills."_

 _Akasma was my other grandmother's guardian and wife. She was one of the best in her time and each summer I would spend time training with her. My grandmothers were the only mother figures I had ever had being that my mother could never bother to show up._

 _Grandma Zafirah was sitting in a grass shaded area watching._

" _Grandma Zafirah reason with Grandma Akasma," I beg her._

" _Akasma give the child a break won't you." Akasma pursed her lips but agreed. "Very well we have business in town that we must attend to, you can go play for know little one but when we get back you will practice more."_

 _Not long after they left I found myself watching the guardians practice battles which is much more interesting._

" _Hey little one, did your grandmothers say you could be down here."_

" _They went to town, Uncle Kasam." I answer him._

 _Before he can reply guns start to go off. Everyone jumps into action it was chaos, I didn't understand after all it was just the other guardians practicing. Except it wasn't, Uncle Kasam grabbed me and started pulling me towards the house. Just before we made it a man stopped us._

" _Kasam, hand us the Ibrahim's little girl and I might just…" before he could even finish his sentence my uncle lunged. Before he could lay a hand on the man, the man shot him in the chest. In horror I ran to my uncle._

 _The guy walked closer to me, "you are coming with me girl."_

 _My uncle whispered quickly "_ _silahımı cebimden al ve yaklaştığında onu vur" (grab my gun out of my coat and when he comes closer shoot him)._

 _As the guy came just out of arm's reach I picked up the gun my uncle had and shot him in the chest he fell over. Then I put my hands over my uncles gunshot wound and tried to stop the bleeding, I had been taught first aid by my father._

" _Rose you have to run, now for your own safety," he whispers_

" _No, no, I am not going to leave you here, you'll, you'll." I am crying so hard I can't finish._

 _As he takes his last breath, "Run, Rose, Run."_

 _I feel his heart stop. "No, No, No," I sob._

" _Get, the little Mazur." A man yells._

 _I stand still sobbing and run towards the woods. I am running out of breath from sobbing and exhausted but I don't stop running. I remember Grandma Akasma telling me that if I ever find myself in trouble to hide in the bunker. It's a mile away._

 _I hear men yelling "Come out, come out wherever you are little Mazur."_

 _I keep running. Finally I make it to the little bunker I climb into into it and hit the green button that I was told locked. As soon as I hit the floor I pass out from exhaustion._

 _It took them 2 days to restore order and find me. Along with Uncle Kasam, 12 other Dhampirs died. My grandmothers never got over the loss of Kasam, his death haunts me today._

"Roza, Roza, are you alright." whispers a voice in my ear.

"I, yeah of course, why wouldn't I be," I ask shakely.

"You have been standing here, frozen, for the last 15 minutes." Dimitri whispers softly.

"Alberta if you don't mind I am going to take Rose with me and get her cleaned up."

Alberta looks over, "Dimitri be discrete please."

"Yes ma'am," he answers, pulling me away from the dorms, toward the woods.

Suddenly we walk into a clearing.

"Our cabin?" I ask him curiously.

"There is less eyes here," he answers simply.

He walks me in and sits me down on the couch then he brings a chair over to me and hands me a cup of hot coffee.

"Roza… you were remembering that day when you froze weren't you." He asks in the softest of tones.

"What do you care?" I snap, I know he is being kind but I am still angry with him about earlier and I can actually yell at him now.

"Roza I have a right to be angry with you right now."

"Yeah, sure be angry but happened to never walking away." I yell.

"Are you kidding me? You walked out first Rose," He too was yelling. " Why are you starting this fight again?"

"I don't want to start a fight, I want you to talk to me. I want to work this out Dimitri."

"Fine," he sighs. "Let's talk about it."

"Are you ever going to forgive me," I ask him feeling rather vulnerable.

"I don't know Rose." He sighs again, "Were you thinking about that night."

"Yes, I was having a flashback," I answer.

"I thought those had stopped."

"Me too, I guess all the blood brought it back up." I say thoughtfully. "Do you want to at least try to have a relationship."

"Yes, Roza I do want a relationship. I just don't know how to get past this." He looks at me, "Roza, is the blood the only reason this came back up.

"That and tomorrow is the seven year anniversary of his death. I'm sorry, that I hurt you but Lissa wasn't safe here told me to get her out of here as soon as possible to protect her and they come first."

He ignored the last part of what I had said, "Have you talked to your grandmothers since you got back, I am sure that they would be happy to hear from you."

"They don't answer their phones this week, it's too much for them. Also Grandma Akasma will be pissed at me for breaking guardian protocol," I answer him. "Look I know you don't believe me but when I ran into Ms. Karp, I was looking for you, to make amends. I wanted to fix things."

"But they come first," he finishes my sentence. "If you were protecting Lissa, then Akasma will understand." I sigh not saying anything else.

"Okay well why don't you clean up, while I run up to the campus and get some clothes and food." He says after it becomes clear that I don't want to talk anymore.

As soon as he leaves I jump into the shower it's hot which feels amazing on my sore muscles. I get out of the shower before he gets back. I don't want to put on my dirt, blood stained clothes. So instead I go looking for our clothes from when we stayed here. I realized that everything is exactly how we left it. I find a clean set of pjs in my drawer. Afterwards I am so tired that I lay down on the bed. Before I fall all the way asleep I feel a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I still love you, Roza." Dimitri whispers to me thinking that I am asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this chapter took forever to get out I meant to post every Friday but I haven't had time to write anything, but end of quarter week is over. Which means that my workload has gone back to normal. So I should be able write 2 chapters a week and post them on Saturdays. I am going to keep this posting schedule until the first two weeks of January. I am letting everyone know in advance that I probably won't be able to post during that time because my workload triples during end of quarter.**

I woke up the next morning, nobody was beside me. That's weird, I sit up and see Dimitri lying on a makeshift bed on the floor.

"You could have slept on the bed."

He rolls over, "how did you know I was awake?"

I laugh softly, "I slept beside you for two years Dimitri, you don't sleep on your side."

He smiles slightly at that, "We haven't worked anything out yet, Roza. It didn't seem right to crawl into bed with you."

I sigh, "I guess you're right." At this I get out of bed and head to the kitchen distinctly remembering him saying something about getting food last night.

"Donuts," I cry.

I can hear him laughing from behind me, " I guess somethings never change."

I don't answer him because I have already started eating.

I am running late to Bodyguarding Theory, Stan is going to kill me. Sure enough I walk into the room just as he has started to teach, I try to sneak past him but he catches me.

"Ms. Mazur do you care to explain why you are late to my class." He says, it obvious that he is going to make a scene.

"Running late, sorry Alto." I answer him hoping that he will let it go today because I so didn't get enough sleep for that.

"I see, let me guess you had more important things to do. Why don't you tell the class what was so important that you couldn't bother with being on time."

Now I am irritated so I say, "Well, let's see just about anything was more important because is the world's most boring class and you aren't teaching anything I haven't already learned."

He looks pissed, "I see, well since you know everything. Care to explain how you could take a Moroi student out of the Academy, when guarding 101 says that you should always try to stay in the safely boundaries if possible. "

Crap, he wants to play it like that, "It also says to do what your instinct tell you is best. Which you would know of course since you taught the class that told me to kidnap the princess for protection."

His face goes completely red, if I wasn't already in trouble I would have started laught.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW," he yells, wow I must have really got to him.

"Is there a particular place you would like me to go or…"

"Headmistress' office NOW."

As soon as I leave the classroom I burst into laughter, until I hear a voice behind me.

"What did you do now." I turn to look at Dimitri.

"I put on an amazing performance Comrad you should have been there to watch," I answer still laughing.

"Ms. Mazur," He says formally because we are in a hallway. "Getting in fights with teachers is extremely inappropriate."

"Your telling me, now I have to go to Kirova office and listen to a lecture. I can see the laughter on his face.

"Why don't you come train with me, I explain to Alto that it was a punishment for getting kicked out of his class."

Turns out he wasn't kidding about it being a punishment. He made me do a 15 mile run in an hour, it was killer. As I'm changing for my combat training class I hear my phone ring.

" _Hello, old man."_

" _Is that anyway to speak to your father kiz." I roll my eyes._

" _Get to the point, papa, or I will be late to combat train."_

" _Well aren't you testie today, maybe I just called to say hello to my only daughter."_

 _Two things everyone should know about papa, number one he never does something without a reason, and number two he never gets straight to the point._

" _Papa"_

" _Kiz."_

" _Papa, I have to go, I really am going to be late to combat training."_

" _Fine, Fine, I have business in Montana this week, so I will be coming to visit this weekend."_

" _Really your coming to visit this soon." I say excitedly._

" _Yes, well it is St. Vladmir's family visitation weekend. Oh, and I do believe that you will need a dress for the Equinox dance next month."_

" _Yeah but you never come on the visitation weekend.'_

" _Don't you think it is time I come to at least one," He chuckled. I knew at this point he wasn't going to tell me why he was really coming this weekend,_

" _Have you spoken to Janine," I ask him._

" _Yes, she is rather angry with you."_

" _Oh, and she couldn't tell me this herself."_

" _You asked Kiz," he answers simply._

" _I know, thanks for coming to visit. I love you papa."_

" _I love you to Kiz, now get to class before you late."_

Between my classes and extra training the week passed by rather fast. Dimitri and I were talking, somewhat, but no real progress had been made. Visitation will start in about an hour so I go to the cafeteria to meet up with Lissa and get something to eat, of course.

When I sit down I see she is sitting with Christian. He was her ex-boyfriend, they had broken up when her parents died but the had been together for a long time before that. Even longer than Dimitri and I had been together. Even their parents thought that they would get married someday.

"So I guess this means your back with fire boy," I glance at Lissa.

"Yeah, we worked it out," she answers sounding really happy.

"Good for you, not so good for me now I have to see pyro everyday," but as I tell her this I am smiling.

"Yeah, well it's not so fun for me to sit by a psycho at the dinner table every night but I guess we will have to just have to deal with it."

"Hey, are your parents coming to family visitation," I ask him, his parents travel a lot and usually leave him behind with his aunt. She is usually the only one to come visit.

"Yeah actually in the last two years my parents and I have gotten on better terms."

"That's great fire boy." I really am happy for him.

"Is your father coming," asks Lissa.

"Yeah, he is but we are leaving campus tomorrow, he said that you are to come with us because we are going to shop for dresses."

"Okay, well we should head over," Lissa says. Wait, she is nervous, why is she nervous and why can't I figure out what she is thinking? As soon as we walk in Moira wraps Lissa and I in a hug.

"It's so good to see you girls, I am really glad you are back." As she and Lissa start talking I look over to see Tasha. She has a man standing right next to her that I have never seen before and she is holding a baby.

"Tasha, it's good to see you. Is that your baby," I ask her.

"Yes," she says with the proudest smile, "Rose I would like you to meet my husband Eric Stone, and our son Jonathan Stone."

"It's nice to meet you, when did you to get married," I ask.

"A few months after you left dear," she answers before hugging me tightly. "I know you were upset when you found out about me and Dimitri, but it was long before you were together. I have long since moved on and we are just friends." The thing is as mad as I was at Dimitri for not telling me, I actually really liked Tasha.

Before we can talk a voice comes out of the crowd, "I thought this was family visitation, and yet it seems I am the only one who hasn't seen my kiz." I turn around and hug my father and as soon as I let go I see her, Janine Hathaway.

"Why are you here Janine."

"Excuse me that's no way to talk to your mother," she says to me cooly.

"Oh, your my mother now are you funny you didn't feel that way when you walked out," I snap back at her.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, this is not the place to hash out the past." She says this in her guardian voice.

"What's this about then," I yell, I haven't learned that voice yet.

"Your punishment Rosemarie, You broke the rules here and I don't feel like they were hard enough on you. I think that you should really learn you lesson because that definitely wouldn't have been appropriate when you become a guardian."

"Are you fucking kidding me Janine, you show back up after a decade to tell me that my punishment was too light."

"Yes because right now, I have never been more ashamed to have you as a daughter." Now she is yelling too.

I turn around and walk out, as soon as I am out the door I am hit with a flashback of Janine's last visit.

 _I was 7, my mother had come to visit but as soon as she had walked through the door, her and papa had gone into his office and they had started fighting. I inched closer to the door to listen in._

" _I want Rosemarie to get sent away to St. Emiliani, where we can watch over her training but not be a part of her life." Janine is again using her guardian voice."_

" _No", Papa says simply._

" _Ibrahim, I don't want to feel obligated to come visit my daughter all of the time, and growing up here is making her soft."_

" _I said no," he repeated._

" _Ibrahim, I won't give up my life to raise a child."  
_ " _Nobody is asking you to. The day you told me you were pregnant, I said I would raiser her and I stand by that." Papa is raising his voice, I don't think I have ever heard him get this angry before._

" _I can't handle this anymore Ibrahim, I can't keep taking off time. I never wanted to be a mother. I wish I had never had her." She sounds hysterical._

" _Janine, I am going to raise my daughter," papa says softly._

" _Fine, then you are going to raise her alone." She came out of the office, looked straight at me and then walked out. That was the last time I seen my mother._

Somehow I had ended up at the chapel on the other end of campus. I sat down in the back row and just stared ahead until I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"Kiz, you okay."

"Why would did you let her come here papa, you said I wouldn't have to see her." I was starting to break down.

"Kiz, despite her lack of, of appearance, she is your mother and I believe that she loves you."

"Papa, she showed up here after a decade to tell me that I am a disappointment to her."

"Kiz," he says softly, "your mother, as you know she has always been married to the job, and well she never wanted to have children. I believe that you of all people can understand that." He was right, I did understand that at least. Dhampir woman that had children lost a lot of respect. The Moroi thought that they were blood whores and therefore weren't worthy to protect them. If they stayed a guardian the Dhampir would look down on them for not raising their children, and if they left guardianship to raise their children, many Dhampir would believe that they were bloodwhores as well. It was a lose/lose situation no matter what. This is why those women who do decide to become guardians, rarely have any children.

"I understand why she didn't want to have children papa, but she did have one and I just don't understand how she can refuse to acknowledge me. Simply because she didn't want me."

"Yes, well she came here, and that is a start. Maybe, Kiz you should give her a chance."

"No."

"I understand but you should at least think about it Kiz." He says this as if he didn't hear my answer at all.

"No, I don't want to forgive her or give her a chance."

"Alright, well you have more family in center that you should probably at least say hello to."

This is the first time I look up at him, "Who else is there?"

"Well, you will just have to come back in and see now won't you."

"Is she still in there." I ask him, pretty sure he wouldn't tell me if she was.

"No she left."

"I'll walk over in just a minute."

"Okay, but Kiz you can't avoid her forever, especially not if your going to work in the same profession."

With that he heads back out into the night.

I hear the door open again and before I can tell my father that I am leaving now, somebody grabs me ties a blindfold over my eyes and hits me in the head.


End file.
